Lute song at twilight
by Lively85
Summary: El siglo XIV. Isabella y Edward provienen de mundos distintos. Él es el hijo de un rey. Ella es una simple campesina. Y a pesar de que los dos saben que hay cosas que están prohibidas, el destino siempre es caprichoso cuando menos te lo esperas.AUAHLemons
1. Capítulo Uno:Un atardecer

**Nota:** _La historia se sitúa en el siglo XIV, época de reyes y reinas, de príncipes y princesas, de amores prohibidos y graves consecuencias. El nombre de esta historia es el título de una canción medieval "Lute song at twilight" (Canción fúnebre en el crepúsculo)_.

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego con ellos. **

Capítulo uno : **Un atardecer**

En el siglo que me ha tocado vivir solo existen dos tipos de personas; los nobles y la plebe. O lo que es lo mismo: ricos y pobres. Y a veces ni siquiera ser rico te salva de una vida llena de sufrimiento y penurias.

Nunca he querido que me encasillen en ninguno de esos dos grupos. Sí, no soy noble, pero tampoco paso hambre, aunque no puedo permitirme ningún lujo. Siempre he soñado con tener un espejo. He escuchado maravillas sobre ese objeto tan preciado. Algunas chicas del pueblo conseguían colarse en palacio y pasar noches con algunos de los nobles que vivían en la corte, y estos a cambio, las obsequiaban con preciosos regalos. Me pasaba horas imaginándome como sería mi cara reflejaba en aquella cosa. La única manera que tenía de verme era en el río, aunque el reflejo era turbio, podía hacerme una idea.

Pero yo no quería ser como esas chicas. Sabía que las únicas opciones para las chicas de mi edad eran dos: el claustro o un matrimonio concertado con el hijo de algún mercader del pueblo. Así es la vida en el siglo XVI. A no ser que un golpe de suerte llamara a mi puerta…

**∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por mi ventana cuando el canto de los gallos me despertaron. Eran las cinco de la mañana y empezaba otra jornada de trabajo en el campo. Mi madre y yo recogemos las cerezas que crecen en los alrededores del castillo real. Es un trabajo realmente duro, y para nada compensa la pequeña paga que recibimos por ello. Pero tenemos que comer y el taller de artesanía que tiene mi padre está de capa caída últimamente, así que al cumplir los catorce años, decidí ayudar y aportar más dinero en casa.

Mi madre me sentó en la cama y comenzó a cepillarme el pelo como hacía cada mañana. Luego me lo recogía con una cinta a la altura de la nuca y me colocaba la cofia que cubría todo mi pelo. Después me giraba y me inspeccionaba la cara. Según dicen, soy bastante guapa: tengo unos ojos castaños enormes con unas pestañas espesas, largas y oscuras. Unos labios gruesos y rosados y la piel muy blanca. El pelo, castaño y ondulado, me llega por la cintura y cuando le da el sol, el castaño se mezcla con reflejos rojizos.

-"Nunca conseguirás que ningún muchacho se fije en ti con ese rostro tan pálido."

Mi madre, Reneé, era muy presumida y coqueta, e intentaba que yo siguiera su mismo camino, casándome enseguida con el primer hombre que me cortejara. Me agarró las mejillas y las pellizco suavemente. O lo que ella pensaba que era suavemente. Fruncí el ceño e intenté zafarme pero fue inútil.

-"Madre, no necesito que nadie se fije en mí." - le contesté con la cabeza agachada, frotándome las mejillas ahora un poco doloridas, y recogiendo el cesto que tenía al lado de la puerta. Salimos de la casa y nos unimos al resto de mujeres que se encaminaban hacia el castillo.

Seguí todo el trayecto con la cabeza gacha, pero en cuanto la levanté, el castillo ya estaba frente a mí. Majestuoso, grandioso y enorme. Casi podía respirar todo el lujo que debía haber ahí dentro. Llevaba toda mi vida viendo ese castillo y todavía no me había acostumbrado a él. Me imponían los grandes muros de su fortaleza, las banderas ondeando en lo alto, las almejas donde permanecían rígidos, casi como estatuas, los fieles arqueros del rey Carlisle.

Solo había visto al rey en dos ocasiones: la primera cuando tenía cinco años, y jugaba con las flores mientras mi madre recogía la cereza. Un comité de caballeros, a lomo de sus caballos, salió apresuradamente del castillo, y al final de todos ellos, y también subido a un caballo, apareció el rey, de pelo rubio casi blanco, y una armadura plateaba que brillaba tanto que hacía daño a la vista.

La segunda vez tenía doce años. Era muy temprano por la mañana y yo ayudaba a mi madre, como siempre. De repente, las enormes puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron mientras sonaban unas trompetas. Enseguida reconocí al rey Carlisle, subido a su caballo pero esta vez sin armadura. A su derecha, iba el mayor de sus hijos, Emmett, vestido casi a semejanza del propio rey. Emmett era ya muy fornido a sus dieciséis años, y tenía el pelo oscuro, siempre limpio y peinado. Y detrás de ambos, iba el mejor de los hijos del rey. Subido a un caballo color canela iba un muchacho de unos catorce años, con semblante aburrido, agarrando las bridas con una mano y con otra frotándose los ojos. Tenía el pelo cobrizo, y a diferencia de su hermano, bastante revuelto, casi parecía que no se había peinado nunca. Todos los campesinos se agacharon con una reverencia a ambos lados del camino, demostrándole al rey su admiración y respeto. Carlisle sonreía y saludaba con la mano, y Emmett hacía lo mismo. Pero yo no podía apartar la vista de Edward, el chico adormilado que se quedaba atrás y parecía no enterarse de nada. Y cuando dejó de frotarse los ojos, los posó en los míos. Me había quedado inmóvil en el borde del camino, ni siquiera fui capaz de hacer la reverencia de honor. Sus ojos verdes siguieron clavados en los míos mientras pasaban por delante de mí en sus caballos. Era como si de repente el mundo se hubiese detenido y sólo existiese él. El príncipe Edward. Aquel pensamiento me sacó de mi trance. Agaché la cabeza y la sacudí, en un intento por recobrar la cordura. No volví a verle, pero seguía en mis pensamientos.

El asfixiante sol de Julio hacía el trabajo insoportable. Mientras hacía mis tareas, escuchaba sin demasiado interés las historias que las demás mujeres contaban para amenizar el trabajo. De repente, un nombre llamó mi atención.

-"Ese Emmett… va a poner el reino patas arriba." - dijo una de ellas mientras colocaba la fruta en su cesto. Margaret Stanley era la mujer más cotilla del pueblo. Era corpulenta y con bastante mal genio, y lo mejor era mantener cualquier comentario personal fuera de su alcance, o en cuestión de horas, todo el pueblo lo sabría. Me acerqué más a ella con el cesto apoyado en mi cadera.

-"¿Qué ha pasado?" - pregunté para sorpresa de mi madre. La señora Stanley levantó la cabeza y sonrió sarcásticamente, limpiándose el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano.

-"Se ha encaprichado de una cortesana. Seguramente has oído hablar de ella."

-"¿Quién es?" - volví a preguntar. mordiéndome el labio con una curiosidad que jamás había experimentado. Mi madre me lanzó una mirada de desaprobación, no le gustaba que me metiera donde no me llamaban. Pero desde hacía un tiempo las cosas de palacio me llamaban intensamente la atención.

-"Rosalie Hale. Es una de las doncellas de la hija mediana del rey, Alice. Una muchacha muy guapa, sí, pero ya desde niña se le veía venir. ¡Ja! Su madre estaría encantada si pudiera verla."

Rosalie Hale era unos pocos años mayor que yo. Había crecido en el pueblo y era de una familia tan humilde como la mía. Hacía un par de años que su padre la envió a la corte para servir, todo un honor para cualquier familia plebeya. Pero si los rumores eran ciertos, el orgullo de su familia estaba en juego. Todo e mundo sabía que cuando un príncipe se encaprichaba con una cortesana, esta sería desterrada de la corte, haciendo que su familia tuviera que irse del pueblo, avergonzada.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse ante esa idea. Me había imaginado mil y una veces que me volvía a encontrar con Edward, y me subía a su caballo y huíamos. Pero nunca sin pensar en esas consecuencias. Nunca podría hacerle eso a mi padre, no soportaría mirarlo a la cara y ver el dolor y la humillación en él.

**∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞**

Pasaron las semanas y los rumores cada vez eran más ciertos. Emmett, el primogénito del rey, iba a renunciar a su título de heredero por amor. Y la elegida era Rosalie Hale. Por una vez, la señora Stanley estaba en lo cierto. No se hablaba de otra cosa en el pueblo, y muchos fueron los que se acercaban hasta la puerta de los Hale para lanzarles fruta podrida, demostrando así lo disgustados que estaban con la idea de que Emmett no fuera su próximo rey. Todos sabían que Emmett era el ideal para suceder a Carlisle en el trono; tenía su mismo coraje, su misma bondad y compresión con sus súbditos y además era un excelente guerrero. Alguien que podría defenderlos si la guerra volví a cernirse sobre el reino. Y si Emmett renunciaba, el siguiente en la linea de sucesión era Edward. Siempre se había rumoreado que Edward era muy aficionado a las fiestas en la corte, al juego y a la caza. No había sido educado de la misma manera que Emmett, y por lo tanto, la gente no lo consideraba un buen heredero. Incluso algunos afirmaban que le gustaba acercarse al pueblo por las noches, oculto para que nadie lo reconociera, para disfrutar de la compañía de varias muchachas a la vez.

Pero a mi no me gustaba esa imagen que todos tenían de Edward. Prefería imaginármelo como el príncipe que yo misma había creado.

Era una tarde de principios de Agosto y todos los campesinos comenzaron a recoger su cosecha para volver a sus casas. El sol le daba al cielo y ligero tono rosado, algo inusual por estas tierras. De repente y sin previo aviso como siempre sucedía, las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron, y un joven subido a caballo salió por ellas. Me di la vuelta al escuchar el chirrío de la madera, y sobresaltada, solté mi cesto, haciendo que todas las cerezas que había recogido durante todo el día, cayeron al suelo. Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo subió a mi cabeza, ya que la cosecha de un día echada a perder podía ser motivo de castigo por parte del señor feudal. Asustada y con las manos temblorosas me agaché y comencé a recoger las frutas, aplastado algunas de ellas debido a mi nerviosismo.

-"Permíteme ayudarte."

Una voz grave pero dulce sonó a mis espaldas. Sin levantar la vista del suelo, me detuve en seco y observé como un par de botas, limpias e impecables, se situaban ante mis ojos. Mi corazón palpitaba con fuerza, pero aún así fui valiente para levantar la cabeza. Ahogué un jadeo de sorpresa cuando reconocí su cara. Era Edward. Solo que ya no era aquel muchacho rezagado y adormilado encima de un caballo color canela. Sus facciones eran ahora más masculinas, más marcadas y sin duda, más perfectas de lo que recordaba. El pelo seguía siendo el mismo, algo más largo, y su mandíbula estaba cubierta por una barba de pocos días del mismo color. Aquellos ojos verdes que me había mirado con extrañes hacía años, me volvieron a mirar de nuevo, ahora con dulzura. Edward esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

-"No tienes que tenerme miedo. No soy Emmett." - dijo al ver el pánico en mi cara. Agaché de nuevo la cabeza y asentí rápidamente, haciendo que Edward soltara una risa.

Se agachó junto a mí y comenzó a ayudarme a recoger las cerezas, quitándose los guantes de montar primero y colocándolos en su cinturón. Yo estaba temblando. Miré a mi alrededor y di gracias mentalmente porque todos los demás campesinos ya no estuvieran allí. Timidamente, comencé a recoger las pequeñas frutas y a colocarlas con cuidado en el cesto, mirando de vez en cuando el rostro de Edward, que parecía concentrado en lo que hacía.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" - me preguntó mientras se volvía a poner de pie, una vez que las frutas volvieron a estar dentro del cesto. Sentí como mis mejillas se encendían y me mordí el labio mirando al suelo.

-"Isabella, mi señor." - contesté con un hilo de voz. Escuché como Edward soltaba un profundo suspiro y daba un paso hacia tras, colocándose de nuevo los guantes.

-"Yo no soy tu señor, Bella."

Levanté la cabeza enseguida. Nunca nadie me había llamado así. Siempre había sido Isabella, para lo más cercanos Isa, pero eso de Bella era algo totalmente nuevo para mí. De repente sentí como mi pecho se hinchaba de alegría, mientras los ojos verdes de Edward me miraban intensamente con curiosidad, ladeando la cabeza. Este sin duda, era el día más feliz de mi vida. Ni en mis mejores sueños hubiera pasado algo así.

-"Gracias." - le dije mirando hacia mis pies, con una pequeña sonrisa y las mejillas todavía coloradas.

-"¿Por qué me das las gracias?" - preguntó Edward, revolviéndose el pelo con los dedos.

-"Ha sido muy amable al ayudarme, señor."

-"¿Puedes dejar ya ese rollo de llamarme señor? No lo soporto."

-"Lo siento señ- ¡Oh! Perdón, señ- ¡Oh dios mío…"

Edward soltó una carcajada mientras yo pedía a gritos que me tragara la tierra. Sentía que había quedado como una idiota. Yo era una simple campesina y él era un príncipe heredero al trono. ¿Cómo se supone que debía tratarlo? Dio un paso hacia adelante y pensé que me desmayaba cuando su aroma inundó mis pulmones.

-"Deberías irte a casa, Bella. Se está haciendo de noche y a estas horas no es recomendable quedarse aquí."

Asentí con la cabeza, conmovida por las palabras de Edward. Recogí el cesto del suelo y lo coloqué sobre mi cintura, como siempre. Edward caminó a mi lado hasta llegar al camino que conducía al pueblo. Por un momento deseé que este día no terminara jamás. Estar a su lado era reconfortante, hacía que el dolor de mi espalda desapareciera. Llegamos hasta el caballo de Edward y éste se dio la vuelta, volviendo a mirarme a la cara.

-"Si no te importa iré detrás de ti hasta que llegues al pueblo." - me dijo mientras subía al caballo. Levanté la cabeza y lo miré con el ceño fruncido. -"No me fío de los bandidos que rondan por aquí." - respondió con una mueca.

Afirmé con la cabeza y me di la vuelta, caminando delante del caballo de Edward, sintiéndome segura mientras no era capaz de borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Intenté no acelerar el paso durante todo el trayecto, en un intento por disfrutar de ese momento el mayor tiempo posible. Por primera vez, el silencio del camino no me asustó, y tan solo escuchaba como Edward silbaba una canción, y los casquillos de su caballo pisando con fuerza las piedras del camino.

Al llegar al cruce de caminos me detuve y me di la vuelta. Había llegado a casa, y muy a mi pesar, debía despedirme de él.

-"Yo debo seguir por aquí." - le dije mientras movía mi cabeza hacia la derecha. Edward oteó el camino durante un momento y asentí, despidiéndose de mi con una ligera reverencia de cabeza.

-"Buenas noches, Bella."

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, y a pesar de que la imagen de Edward desapareciendo a paso lento de mi vista era lo bastante triste como para que se me saltaran las lagrimas, me di la vueltas y seguí mi camino silbando la misma canción de Edward. Estaba feliz. Porque Edward me había hecho sentir una princesa.

**∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞**

Apenas pude pegar ojo esa noche. Repetí en mi mente una y otra vez mi encuentro con Edward. Recordé su olor, su voz, la manera de silbar mientras me acompañaba a casa. Pero no estaba cansada. Ni siquiera la reprimenda de mis padres por haber llegado tan tarde me hacía sentir culpable. Nada ni nada en el mundo podría arruinar mi buen humor.

Era domingo, el único día de la semana libre de trabajo. Me estiré debajo de mi manta mientras observaba como el polvo brillaba sobre los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana. El color del sol rebotando sobre la madera de mi habitación me recordaba al pelo de Edward, y el verde de las plantas que veía a través de la ventana, a sus ojos. Me imaginé como sería acariciar su cara, si sería tan suave como pensaba. Me encantaría abrazar su cintura mientras él me lavaba a casa a lomos de su caballo. Me moría de ganas por contárselo a alguien, pero sabía que mi madre me encerraría en casa por el resto de mi vida. Peor sería mi padre, que me enviaría de cabeza a un convento. Salí de mi cama en cuanto escuché como mi padre comenzaba a trabajar el mimbre en la parte trasera de mi casa. Me vestí y me cepillé el pelo, salí en silencio de mi casa y me dirigí a buscar a mi amiga Angela.

Un par de horas más tarde, estábamos sentadas frente al río, observándonos en el agua y arreglándonos el pelo la una a la otra.

-"Lo siento Isa, pero no puedo creerte." - me dijo Angela colocándome pequeñas flores alrededor del pelo a modo de diadema.

-"Angela, es cierto. Salió del castillo, se acercó a mí y me ayudó a recoger las cerezas. Luego me acompañó durante todo el camino a casa."

Angela colocó la última flor en mi pelo y me miró después de un largo suspiro.

-"Creo que ayer te dio demasiado el sol." - respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. Era de locos pensar que Edward, el hijo del rey, había ayudado a una pobre campesina con su trabajo. Ese no era el Edward del que todos hablaban.

Me resigné. Dejé salir un suspiro, sabiendo que Angela jamás me creería. Pero no pude evitar sonreír al recordar la canción tarareada por Edward, y su olor. Sus largas y perfectas manos recogiendo las cerezas del suelo, y el melodioso sonido de su voz al decir su nombre. Seguimos recogiendo flores cuando escuché la voz de mi madre llamarme a gritos. Mi corazón se encogió ante la idea de que algo malo había pasado. Me levanté enseguida, tirando al suelo las flores que guardaba sobre mi pequeño mandil.

-"¡Isabella! !Debes volver a casa enseguida!" - me dijo una vez que llegó hasta nosotras. Me agarró por el brazo, casi arrastrándome sin decir nada más. Intenté zafarme, revolviéndome y tirando hacia atrás, pero era inútil,

-"¡¿Podrías decirme al menos que ha pasado? Está a punto de salirme el corazón por la boca."

Mi madre se detuvo en seco y me miró a los ojos, llena de pánico, confusa y más pálida de lo normal.

-"Han venido de palacio. Al parecer el hijo menor del rey quiere verte de inmediato."

_**Me encantaría leer vuestros comentarios así que... ¡dejad review! Siempre ayudan a mejorar :)**_


	2. Capítulo Dos:Un espejo

**Millones de gracias por vuestras reviews! Espero poder actualizar más a menudo :)**

Capítulo dos: Un espejo

Llegué a mi casa casi si aliento, con mi madre agarrándome el brazo hasta casi dejarme sin riego sanguíneo. y el corazón en la garganta.

En la puerta me esperaba mi padre, Charles, y junto a él permanecía de pie un joven rubio, delgado, vestido con ropajes azul marino de terciopelo, con las manos en la espalda. Mi padre lo miraba fijamente, podía notar desde lejos su enfado y estaba segura que no me hablaría durante meses. En cuanto me vio llegar, su mirada se clavó en mis ojos, lo que hizo que mi corazón palpitara con más rapidez.

-"Y dice que quieren a mi hija en palacio…" - comentó mi padre volviendo la mirada al joven mensajero, mientras se recostaba sobre el marco de la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos.

-"Así es , señor." - le respondió el joven sin cambiar de postura y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Lo cierto es que parecía divertirse con la actitud de mi padre. El pobre no lo conocía para nada… Yo más que divertirme con la situación, estaba empezando a temblar.

-"… y tampoco puede decirme el motivo, ¿verdad?" - volvió a preguntar mi padre de manera irónica. No le importaba el verdadero motivo por el cual Edward quería verme en palacio; que un chico quisiera algo de mí era suficiente para que mi padre entrara en cólera. Su rostro estaba empezando a ponerse más rojo que el mío, que ya era decir.

-"Lo siento señor, tengo órdenes directas del príncipe Edward de no revelar nada." - contestó el joven rubio con una paciencia de quitarse el sombrero. Mi padre me dedicó una mirada fría, que decía que ya hablaríamos cuando volviera a casa. Se dio media vuelta y entró por la puerta, haciéndole un gesto a mi madre para que lo siguiera al interior de la casa. Se despidió de mí con un beso en la frente y entró.

Me quedé allí de pie sin decir nada durante unos breves segundos. No era capaz de hablar, ni siquiera podía preguntarle porqué Edward quería verme. Mi corazón latía tan rápido que traicionaba a mi mente, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que el castigo que me pondría mi padre al volver. Seguramente no podría salir de casa en lo que me quedaba de vida, ya que pensaría que había estado tonteando con Edward. Y la cosa podía empeorar; podía mandarme interna a un convento y no volver a dirigirme la palabra nunca más. Esas dos opciones, las únicas que se me ocurrían, me daban ganas de vomitar.

Y justo cuando estaba empezando a marearme, el rubio carraspeó y se volvió para mirarme y hablarme por primera vez:

-"Acompáñame, por favor. Se está haciendo tarde."

Asentí con la cabeza y nos dispusimos a andar por el camino. Y como era de esperar, todos los vecinos del pueblo se asomaban a sus ventanas para clavarme las miradas, mientras cuchicheaban unos con otros sin ningún tipo de vergüenza. No hacía falta que los escuchara, sabía lo que estaban pensando. Otro motivo más para que mi padre me encerrara. No soportaba los cotilleos y menos aún, que estuvieran dirigidos a su propia familia.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el final del camino, donde esperaba el caballo del mensajero. Me ayudó a subir, lo que le agradecí enormemente porque además de que era imposiblemente torpe, jamás me había subido a un caballo. Solo en sueños, y siempre era con Edward. Su caballo color canela.

Me agarré a la cintura del mensajero con tanta fuerza que seguramente le había hecho sangre con mis uñas. Estaba atemorizada, y más aún cuando el castillo se levantó ante mi vista. Por un momento quise decirle al joven rubio que diera media vuelta y me llevará de nuevo a mi casa, pero sabía que sería inútil. ¿Quién era yo para negarme a las peticiones de un príncipe? Así que cuando las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron, esas puertas que tantos y tantos años había visto abrirse, tragué saliva con fuerza y levanté la cabeza bien alta.

El joven ordenó al caballo pararse con un suave susurro y se bajó primero, para después ofrecerme su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Quise poner todo mi empeño en hacerlo bien, pero se me enredó el pie con la bastilla deshilachada de mi falda y tropecé, cayendo en los brazos del mensajero, con mis mejillas más rojas que la sangre. Me disculpé un par de veces y él simplemente sonrió, quitándole importancia.

Los guardianes de la entrada enderezaron sus lanzas cuando el joven entró por la gran puerta principal, mientras yo lo seguía obediente, con los ojos muy abiertos sin querer perderme detalle del castillo. La entrada era enorme, jamás podía haberme imaginado semejante magnitud de espacio; dos gigantes estandartes rojos colgaban a ambos lados de la puerta con el escudo de la familia bordados en ellos. También había unos cuantos tapices preciosos, con escenas de guerra, y numerosas armaduras antiguas. El frío de la piedra me mandó un escalofrío a todo el cuerpo, así que me crucé de brazos, intentando acaparar el mayor calor corporal que podía.

Avanzamos por el gran hall hasta llegar a un pasillo con una alfombra burdeos en el suelo. En las paredes seguía habiendo tapices, antorchas, escudos y armas decorándolas, y numerosas personas se apoyaban en ellas cuando pasábamos a su lado. Me miraban de arriba abajo mientras se decían cosas al oído. Sí, los nobles también cotilleaban. Aquellos me estaba dando cada vez más miedo.

Subimos a unas escaleras y llegamos dos pisos más arriba, donde apenas había gente. Tras cruzar una esquina, el joven se detuvo y llamó a una puerta, dos veces. Escuché una voz desde el interior y abrió la puerta, pasando él primero y ordenándome pasar a mi después.

Allí, en aquella habitación casi tan grande como todo el pueblo, estaba Edward, de pie junto a la ventana, con las manos en su espalda. El joven le hizo una reverencia y yo lo seguí, no muy segura de si debía hacer lo mismo. Me agarré la falda y me arrodillé ligeramente, bajando la cabeza mientras rogaba mentalmente que no me cayera al suelo. El cuello me dolía por la tensión y no la volví a levantar hasta que Edward habló.

-"Gracias Jasper, ya puedes dejarnos." - le dijo al mensajero con un tono amistoso. Jasper volvió a inclinar la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta casi sin hacer ruido.

Edward dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, dirigiéndose hacia mí, y por instinto, volví a bajar la cabeza, incapaz de hablar. Mis mejillas seguían coloradas, tanto que casi me dolían.

-"Te preguntarás porqué te he hecho llamar." - me dijo mientras se acercaba a una pequeña mesa con un mantel color salmón, con una jarra y un par de vasos. -"¿Tienes sed?"

-"Ssss… sí, por favor." - le respondí temerosa. Lo cierto es que me moría por beberme un vaso de agua. Tenía la garganta seca y apenas podía tragar saliva con facilidad. Edward agarró la jarra y sirvió en uno de los vasos. Se acercó a mí y me lo tendió. Lo cogí con las manos temblorosas y me lo bebí de golpe, haciendo que se me escapar una gota por la comisura de los labios. Edward alzó la mano y la limpió con su dedo índice. En ese momento sentí como todo mi cuerpo respondía de manera traidora, y toda mi piel se erizó por su tacto. Tal y como lo había soñado, era suave. Nos miramos un segundo a los ojos hasta que él suspiró y se dio la vuelta, volviendo a la ventana pasándose los dedos por el pelo.

-"Quiero que estés en la corte." - me dijo sin rodeos. Sentí como el agua que acababa de beber subía por mi garganta.

-"¿Co-cómo dice, señor?"

-"Una de las damas de mi hermana Alice ha tenido que renunciar a su puesto, así que he pensado en ti."

-"Señor, se lo agradezco pero… yo no se nada sobre servir en la corte. Yo ni siquiera…" - me detuve para tragar saliva, todavía abrumada por la oferta de Edward y sabiendo lo que significaba eso. -"… ni siquiera se leer."

Bajé la mirada hacia mis pies, triste y avergonzada por no haber tenido nunca una educación. Sentí como Edward volvía a dirigirse hacia mi con paso decidido. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí.

-"Yo te enseñaré."

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos verdes que me miraban compasivo, mientras yo intentaba reprimir las lágrimas. La esquina de sus labios se levantó ligeramente, formando la misma sonrisa torcida que le había visto el día anterior y con la que llevaba pensando todo el día. No podía negarme. No cuando el ser más perfecto que había visto nunca, me estaba sonriendo de esa manera. Suspiré y asentí, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento.

-"Es usted muy amable, señor."

-"Lo primero, Bella. Mientras estés a mi cargo no me llames señor, solo Edward." - volví a asentir apresuradamente mientras intentaba asimilar toda la información. -"Lo segundo, deberás permanecer en palacio todo el tiempo."

-"Eso quiere decir… ¿qué no volveré a mi casa?" - le pregunté con el corazón en un puño. Sabía de sobra que las damas que servían en la corte no volvían a sus hogares una vez que eran aceptadas en palacio. Tampoco volvían a ver sus familias, vivían recluidas en el castillo de alguna manera. Era el precio más alto a pagar por toda clase de lujos. Sentí como una lágrimas recorría mi mejilla hasta caer al suelo.

-"Lo siento, Bella. Son las mismas normas para todos. Incluso para mí." - respondió con tono triste bajando la cabeza.

-"Lo entiendo."

-"A cambio, tendrás trajes nuevos, joyas, y privilegios por encima de muchos otros cortesanos. Por suerte mi hermana no es tan caprichosa como Emmett, es muy comprensiva con sus damas de compañía. No soporta la falta de higiene ni las ropas viejas y roídas, así que mañana mismo tendrás un nuevo traje en tu recámara." - me dijo dando vueltas por la habitación, mientras seguía peinándose con los dedos.

-"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" - dije casi susurrando. Edward se detuvo y se giró para mirarme, asintiendo con la cabeza y con los labios apretados. -"¿Siempre hace esto con las nuevas… cortesanas?"

-"No." - respondió rápidamente. Se dirigió de nuevo a la mesita y se sirvió un vaso de agua, bebiéndoselo de golpe. - "Pero tú eres especial."

∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞

**Edward POV**

-"A… E… I…" - deletreaba las letras que yo le iba indicando con el dedo índice, sobre un viejo libro con ilustraciones que mi madre me había regalado cuando cumplí los ocho años. No podía evitar sonreír cada vez que sus labios formaban la letra "O" antes de que la dijera. Se la veía tan vulnerable que sentía la necesidad de abrazarla cada vez que la veía.

Lo cierto es que si alguien se enteraba de esto se me caería el pelo. Estaba totalmente prohibido que cualquier de nosotros nos relacionáramos con las cortesanas de manera que no fuera estrictamente formal. Ni siquiera podíamos hablarles; ellas agachaban la cabeza y se agachaban con una reverencia si se cruzaban con nosotros. Pero Bella era especial.

La llevaba en mi cabeza desde hacía años, desde aquella vez que salí con mi padre y mi hermano a cazar, cuando yo tenía catorce años. Por aquellas mi madre ya había enfermado y estaba de retiro en nuestro castillo de verano, en el sur de Francia. Recuerdo sus enormes ojos castaños mirándome con una mezcla de sorpresa y estupor, la única que no había agachado la cabeza ante la comitiva real. Seguí pensando en ella durante todos esos años, hasta el día en que la ayudé a recoger la fruta que había tirado al suelo. En ese momento supe que no podía dejarla escapar, y ya que sabía que por norma tenía prohibido cualquier relación con ella, que menos que aprovechar el desliz de mi hermano con Rosalie, para traerla a la corte y tenerla cerca de mí.

Bueno, eso de las normas no estaban hechas para mí.

Ordené a mis guardianes que dejaran pasar a Bella a mi habitación todas las mañanas antes de la salida del sol. Y por supuesto que no dijeran nada. No tenían más remedio que obedecerme, de lo contrario, podrían perder la cabeza. Literalmente. Si salía una sola palabra de sus bocas, la decapitación volvería a estar de moda en el reino. Jasper también estaba al tanto de mi pequeño proyecto educativo. Pero Jasper era mi amigo desde que éramos niños, y era la persona más fiel y leal que podía conocer. Además, yo también estaba al tanto de su fascinación por mi hermana Alice, y aunque ellos no me lo habían contado, sabía que Jasper la visitaba de noche por medio del pasadizo secreto que había en la habitación de Alice. Nadie conocía el castillo mejor que yo, y por desgracia, una noche de expedición por los pasadizos, escuché una conversación entre ambos bastante subida de tono. Ese día decidí dejar las excursiones nocturnas.

Pasé la página del libro y observé como se esforzaba por leer la palabra "gato". Tenía que morderme el puño para evitar reírme cada vez que ella fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio inferior, en total concentración. Aprovechaba que su vista estaba fijada en la página para fijar yo la mía en su cara. Tenía la piel blanca como el papel, lo que hacía destacar sus ojos castaños, enmarcados con unas espesas pestañas negras. Llevaba el pelo sujeto sobre la nuca con una cinta blanca, y le caían dos mechones ondulados sobre sus mejillas, que se recogía con gracias detrás de las orejas para leer mejor. Los primeros rayos del sol ya iluminaban mi habitación, así que apagué la vela que tenía sobre la mesa para poder leer con facilidad. En ese momento levantó la mirada y muy a su pesar, se le escapó un bostezo.

-"¿Ya estás cansada?" - le pregunté apoyando la cara sobre mi mano. Sus mejillas se encendieron como siempre, y sonreí.

-"No he dormido bien." - respondió estirándose las mangas de su nuevo vestido, color azul marino, el color de la corte. Su expresión cambió por completo y ahora parecía triste y abatida por algo. Sabía que si le preguntaba, sería adentrarme en su vida personal, algo que no podía permitirme si no quería problemas. Pero ella era especial.

-"¿Hay… algo que te preocupe? ¿Crees que soy mal profesor?"

-"¡No! Es el mejor de los profesores…" - respondió avergonzada sin mirarme a los ojos. Dejé escapar una risa y me incliné hacia adelante para mirarla a los ojos. - "Estoy preocupada por mi familia. No he podido hablar con ellos en dos días y… ellos tampoco saben nada de mí."

Ahora era yo el que tenía el semblante serio. No podía permitir que Bella saliera de la corte, corría el riesgo de que no volviera a palacio… que no volviera conmigo. Si volvía a su casa lo más seguro es que su padre la internara en un convento o que incluso la casara con algún bastardo, alejándola de mí para siempre. Me sentía culpable por haberle mentido; no existía ninguna norma que prohibía a todos los miembros de la corte a abandonar el castillo. Pero no podía correr ningún riesgo. Apreté la mandíbula con fuerza y miré hacia otro lado, cerrando los puños y concentrando en ellos toda mi rabia.

-"Las normas son las normas." - le respondí con frialdad. Escuché como dejaba salir un suspiro profundo, tembloroso y asintió con la cabeza. La culpabilidad golpeaba mi pecho con cada latido, así que me levanté rápidamente y me dirigí a mi alcoba, cerrando la puerta de un portazo y dejando a Bella sola sentada en la mesa. Otros dos guardianes permanecían allí de pie como siempre, vigilando que nadie se colara y pudiera asesinarme o envenenar mi agua. Les ordené que salieran y me senté en el borde de mi enorme cama, sujetando mi cabeza con las dos manos, tratando de tranquilizarme. ¿Qué pasaría el día que Bella descubra que no existe tal norma? ¿Que la había engañado para mantenerla a mi lado? Era lógico que pasara lo que pasara no tendría más remedio que seguir en palacio, pero seguramente me odiaría y eso era algo que me rompía en dos.

Después de un rato pensando y cuando ya estaba más relajado, volví a la sala contigua donde estaba Bella. Ya no estaba sentada en la mesa donde le enseñaba a leer. Estaba frente a un pequeño espejo que tenía detrás de la puerta, y que apenas usaba. Estaba paralizada, contemplándose con los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta. Me acerqué hasta ella, que no se había percatado de mi presencia, y cuando lo hizo se sobresaltó.

-"Lo siento." - dijo rápidamente bajando la cabeza, con las mejillas coloradas y algo avergonzada. Me acerqué más a ella hasta colocarme detrás, mirando nuestro reflejo en el espejo. Seguía con la cabeza agachada y me pegué más a ella, tanto que casi podía sentir su corazón latiendo apresuradamente. Sin apartar la vista de su reflejo, coloqué mi mano bajo su barbilla y levanté sin esfuerzo su cabeza, haciendo que ella también nos mirara. Casi por instinto, acaricié su barbilla con mi dedo, subiendo por su mejilla encendida haciendo pequeños círculos, siempre con la mirada fija en el espejo. Observé como cerró los ojos ante mi tacto y volví a pegarme más a su espalda. Bajé la mirada hasta sus hombros desnudos, deleitándome con su clavícula. Mi otra mano subió por su brazo hasta la delicada piel de su cuello, acariciando con suavidad hasta llegar a ese punto de debajo del cuello donde se unen las clavículas. Aquello le puso la piel de gallina y sentí un deseo irrefrenable de besar aquel punto. La mano que tenía sobre su mejilla subió hasta la cinta de su pelo, y con facilidad, deshice el nudo y su larga melena ondulada cayó sobre su espalda. Se la aparté hacia un lado e incliné la cabeza hasta rozar mis labios con su oreja derecha.

-"No puedo dejarte marchar…" - las palabras escaparon de mis labios con tanta rapidez que yo mismo me abrumé. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre mi pecho mientras subía el brazo derecho hasta rozar la mano que tenía todavía sobre su clavícula. El leve roce de sus dedos era suficiente para hacerme perder el control. Entrelacé sus dedos con los míos y la llevé hasta su boca, acariciando su labio superior con mi pulgar. Me deleité con el calor de su labio bajo mi pulgar mientras mi otra mano rodeaba su abdomen, acercándola lo más posible a mi cuerpo imposiblemente excitado. Pero entonces la razón hizo acto de presencia.

Yo era príncipe, y podía tomarla aquí mismo si quisiera. Ya lo había hecho con otras cortesanas, y siempre era lo mismo. Pero Bella no lo merecía, no merecía que la tratara de la misma manera que a las demás. Eso la convertiría en una cortesana más. Y no podía permitirlo, ella era especial.

Deshice mi abrazo y di un paso atrás, haciendo que Bella abriera los ojos de golpe y mirara directamente al espejo. Su pecho subía y bajaba pesadamente y enseguida pude ver como el pudor crecía en sus ojos, evitando mirarme mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-"Hemos terminado por hoy, Bella." - le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta y abriéndola para que saliera. Se acercó lentamente y me dedicó una reverencia antes de salir. Arrimé la puerta lo justo para poder verla, escondido, como se alejaba por el pasillo hasta doblar la esquina y subir las escaleras.

Un rato después subí hasta la última planta donde estaban las alcobas de mi padre para hablar con él. Tuve que esperar un buen rato hasta que me recibió. Necesitaba su permiso para irme; tenía que ir a ver a mi madre.


	3. Capítulo Tres:Una carta

_**¡Gracias de nuevo! No puedo creerme que me hayáis escrito unas reviews tan maravillosas... ¡Sois todas unas lectoras sobresalientes! Perdonad el retraso, pero aquí está. Espero de corazón que os guste. ¡Millones de besos a todas!**_

Capítulo tres: Una carta

En cuanto salí de la habitación supe que había cruzado la línea entre el bien y el mal. Todavía con el corazón a mil por hora, recorrí la larga distancia hasta mi habitación con la cabeza agachada, evitando encontrarme con la mirada de cualquiera que me cruzase. Tenía la sensación de llevar grabada en la cara la palabra "culpable" y que todo el mundo sería capaz de leerla. Pero, ¿qué se supone que tendría que haber hecho? Lo más sensato sería haberle parado, detener su mano al primer roce, huir y considerar la idea de volver a casa. Por otro lado, ¿podía alguien como yo negarle cualquier capricho a un príncipe? Edward siempre era muy amable conmigo, pero realmente no lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tipo de reacción conllevaría no acceder a sus deseos. Posiblemente eso empeoraría las cosas, aunque no creo que seguirle el juego las mejorara. Y si estaba segura de algo era que cada día estaba más enamorada de él. Aquellas caricias me habían hecho sentir cosas inimaginables para mí, y por mucho que intentara no caer, una parte de mí gritaba porque algún día volviera a tocarme de aquella manera.

En estos momentos me conformaría con que quisiera seguir con mi formación.

Llegué a mi habitación y cerré la puerta en silencio, quedándome apoyada sobre ella mientras intentaba respirar de manera normal. Cerré los ojos y por instinto, llevé la mano hasta mis labios, pasando mi dedo sobre ellos, tal y como había hecho Edward. No podía quitarme de la cabeza aquel primero reflejo mío en el espejo, algo con lo que llevaba soñando desde que era una niña. Pero recordar mi reflejo al lado del de Edward, no me ayudaba para nada. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarme aquello de mi memoria y me acerqué a la pequeña ventana en cuanto escuché jaleo en los jardines del castillo. Ahogué un pequeño grito cuando vi al rey Carlisle casi corriendo detrás de Edward, montado sobre su caballo. No podía escuchar con claridad lo que Carlisle le decía a Edward, pero me imaginé que sería algo grave ya que dos de los guardias reales intentaron detener el caballo sin mucho éxito. Edward golpeó con las espuelas de sus botas al animal y aceleró el ritmo, cabalgando por la amplia explanada principal hasta que desapareció de mi vista.

Justo en ese momento, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió sin previo aviso, y me sobresalté, temiendo que alguien hubiese descubierto mis clases secretas con Edward y vinieran a cortarme la cabeza.

Dos damas vestidas de marfil entraron casi al unísono, y detrás de ella, iba Alice, la hija mediana el rey, vestida con un precioso vestido de raso rojo y un majestuoso collar con el emblema de la familia.

-"Señora…" - dije en voz alta mientras le hacía la reverencia de honor. Se acercó a mí y cogió mis dos manos entre las suyas, haciendo que me volviera a poner de pie. Me sorprendió lo pequeña que era, casi le sacaba una cabeza, y resultaba algo molesto mirarla desde mi altura, era casi despectivo.

-"Tú debes de ser Isabella." - me dijo, afirmando más que preguntando, y dedicándome una cálida sonrisa. Asentí con la cabeza y ella rió divertida, todavía con mis manos entre las suyas. - "Soy la princesa Alice. Jasper me ha informado de tu llegada. ¿Vas a ser mi nueva dama de compañía?"

-"Ssssí." - dije siseando, no muy segura de lo que responder. Alice soltó mis manos rápidamente y dio un par de palmadas. Parecía contenta y ansiosa, lo que hizo que me relajara al instante.

-"¡Genial! Soy incapaz de organizarme sin mis tres damas habituales." - dijo mientras daba un par de pasos hacia atrás, quedándose al lado de las otras dos muchachas. - "Estas son Lauren y Tanya. Estoy segura que te ayudarán al principio, se que puedo llegar a ser un poco… obsesiva."

Dirigió una mirada divertida mientras fruncía los labios a sus damas, y estas se limitaron a sonreír y bajar levemente la cabeza. Alice golpeó su barbilla con el dedo índice un par de veces mientras me observaba de arriba abajo, pensando en algo.

-"Veo que alguien te ha dado uno de los trajes del año pasado. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero el azul marino es taaaaan francés. !Oh! No te lo tomes a mal, no es que no me gusten los franceses, pero los colores oscuros me aburren enseguida." - hablaba tan rápido que me resultaba casi imposible entender una palabra que salía por aquella pequeña boca, con una voz cantarina. - "Prefiero la moda que viene de Italia, son más alegres, usan unas telas y unos colores divinos, ¿no crees?"

-"Señora yo-" - intenté explicarme, pero siguió hablando a una velocidad inhumana, casi parecía que estaba dando un discurso al aire sobre moda y vestidos italianos.

-"Mi madre siempre me decía que una auténtica reina se distingue no solo por su inteligencia, si no también por su saber vestir. Se que nunca llegaré a ser reina, así que solo me preocupo por la parte de la moda." - respondió inquieta, y sonriendo mientras daba un par de vueltas sobre si misma, agarrándose los bordes de su vestido.

-"Señora-" - volví a intentar hablar, pero su voz cantarina me cortó de nuevo.

-"Por cierto, hoy tenemos una gran recepción. El duque de Cornualles viene a ver a mi padre después de un trillón de años, así que Lauren y Tanya te darán un traje como el de ellas. Por la parte de protocolo no debes preocuparte; mi padre y mi hermano Emmett siempre son comprensivos con las nuevas cortesanas. Pero Edward es otra historia. Te doy permiso para darle un corte si se pone… rudo."

-"¿Rudo, señora?"

-"Ha tenido una pequeña pelea con mi padre esta mañana, aunque nadie se el porqué. Y cuando está de mal humor lo paga con quien menos se lo merece."

-"Entiendo, señora." - le contesté sintiendo como mi corazón se encogía. Cada vez pensaba más en la posibilidad de que alguien supiese ya que Edward me enseñaba a leer, en su habitación, a solas, y me sentía cada vez más culpable.

Alice salió de mi pequeña habitación acompañada por las dos muchachas y aproveché para llenar la palangana con un poco de agua y refrescarme. Hoy iba a tener mi primer acto como dama de la princesa Alice y todavía no sabía leer. ¿Y si alguien me pedía que leyera algo? Empecé a ponerme nerviosa con la simple idea de hacer el ridículo delante de todos, y que descubrieran así que yo en realidad era una simple campesina que Edward había recogido para hacer su pequeña "obra social".

Unos largos minutos más tarde, Lauren y Tanya entraron acompañadas por otra de más edad, cargada con un vestido y una pequeña caja de costura. Sin decirme nada, Tanya comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi espalda mientras Lauren colocaba un pequeño taburete en el centro de la habitación, y la costurera, que se llamaba Mary, estiraban el vestido, el mismo que ellas llevaban, color marfil con costuras color olor y bordados al final de la falda.

Me quedé tan solo con mi canesú y entre Lauren y Tanya me colocaron el vestido por la cabeza. Después me subí al taburete y Mary comenzó a arreglar los bajos y las mangas, que me quedaban largas. De repente me imaginé a quien habría pertenecido. Rosalie Hale. La anterior dama de Alice que ahora parecía que iba a casarse con Emmett.

-"¿Creéis que Edward volverá para esta noche?" - preguntó al aire Tanya, mientras estiraba las mangas de mi vestido y clavaba en el pequeños alfileres.

-"Ya lo conoces, Tanya. Esto de las recepciones y demás actos oficiales no están hechos para él." - le respondió Lauren mientras cepillaba mi larga melena. Tanya dejó escapar una risita que me molestó bastante. Era como si quisiera decir que conocía a Edward de otras maneras.

-"Bueno, no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Rosalie. Ni siquiera alguien como Edward merece la pena pasar por algo así." - contestó Tanya, sonrojándose ligeramente. Ahí se disiparon todas mis dudas; conocía "profundamente" a Edward. Solté un bufido sin querer, lo que hizo que Lauren me mirara directamente.

-"No me importaría comprobarlo por mi misma." - dijo Lauren guiñándome un ojo. Sentí asco y quise darle un codazo en la cara por haber dicho eso. De repente y casi sin saberlo, me moría de celos, y no sabía porqué. Edward no me pertenecía y jamás sería así. Deseé con toda mi alma que me arreglarán el vestido lo antes posible, para no tener que oírlas más.

-"Créeme, Lauren, es mucho hombre incluso para ti. _Nunca_ se agota." - dijo Tanya enfatizando la palabra "nunca"

Lauren y ella estallaron en risas mientras Mary sacudía la cabeza en desaprobación. Apreté los puños por la rabia, clavándome las uñas en las palmas, pensando que me haría sangre.

Siguieron las risitas y referencias varias a las virtudes de Edward durante la hora que tardó Mary en arreglarme el dichoso vestido. Una vez terminado, Lauren me peinó de la misma manera que ellas, con una trenza en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, y recogido después sobre la nuca. Me empolvaron la cara y me aplicaron sobre los labios una crema rojiza. Parecíamos tres gemelas, lo que visto lo visto, no me agradaba mucho. Me imaginé lo que diría mi padre si me viera de esta guisa y se me puso la piel de gallina.

Las horas previas a la gran recepción me las pasé practicando reverencias y saludos con Alice, Lauren y Tanya. Resultaba todo más fácil si Alice estaba presente, pues ninguna de los dos se atrevía a comentar nada acerca de su hermano pequeño. En realidad Alice resultó ser una persona muy divertida, no parecía ni de lejos una princesa. Solo sus carísimos y lujosos atuendos la delataría. Mientras le peinábamos y decorábamos con joyas, nos comentó que quería cortarse el pelo, que la larga melena la hacía parecer más bajita, pero que su madre Esme no lo aprobaría. También nos contó alguna anécdota, como cuando Edward era pequeño y se dedicaba a darle patadas en los tobillos a los guardias del rey, y estos tenían que aguantar sin mover un pelo porque así era el protocolo. Sonreí al imaginarme a Edward de niño, corriendo de un lado a otro por todo el castillo y volviendo loca a toda la corte.

A la hora acordada, bajamos las escaleras escoltando a Alice. El gran hall de la entrada estaba decorado con flores y muchos más estandartes que la otra vez. Un pequeño grupo de músicos amenizaba la espera con sus violines y flautas, y Alice comenzó a bailar ligeramente sobre sus pies, al ritmo de las canciones.

Emmett fue el siguiente en aparecer, y de su brazo, iba Rosalie, rubia, alta y majestuosa. No se podía negar que no tenía el porte de una futura reina. Ambos iban saludando a las demás autoridades que esperaban por el rey, y Emmett le dedicaba a Rosalie alguna mirada de orgullo, lo que resultaba bastante tierno por su parte.

Cuando llegaron a nuestro lado, le dedicamos una reverencia, y Emmett nos regaló una enorme sonrisa a las tres.

-"Hermanita…" - le dijo a Alice mientras cogía su mano para besarla. Rosalie también hizo la reverencia a Alice y esta inclinó la cabeza sin demasiado interés.

-"¿Dónde está Edward?" - le preguntó a Emmett mientras echaba un vistazo a su alrededor, poniéndose de puntillas y mirando por encima del hombro de su hermano.

-"Ni idea, pero tengo el presentimiento de que se va a armar bien gorda…" - respondió el enorme Emmett encogiéndose de hombros. Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, totalmente desinteresada en la conversación entre los dos hermanos.

Un sonido de trompetas desde lo alto de la enorme escalinata de piedra, anunciaba que el rey iba a hacer acto de presencia. Todos los presentes dejaron de hablar y se enderezaron, preparados para recibir a Carlisle. Enseguida comenzó a descender su séquito de ayudantes y guardias, y al final de todos iba Carlisle, con su pelo rubio siempre reluciente y una amable sonrisa en la cara. Saludaba con la mano a todo el mundo mientras bajaba, y una vez en el hall, todos hicimos nuestras reverencias mientras el rey pasaba por nuestro lado, incluso sus hijos.

-"Alice, Emmett…" - dijo cuando se acercó a ellos, dándoles un pequeño beso en la mejilla a los dos. -"Me falta una mejilla." - dijo refiriéndose claramente a Edward.

-"Erm… no tengo ni idea, Su Majestad." - dijo una nerviosa Alice mirando a su alrededor. Carlisle arqueó una ceja y miró a Emmett, que se encogió de hombros mientras intentaba reprimir una carcajada. Carlisle sacudió la cabeza y le hizo un gesto a uno de sus guardias con la mano, le susurró algo al oído y este salió del hall rápidamente.

Carlisle se dirigió a su trono y poco después el duque de Cornualles entró en el hall. Tras los saludos de rigor y alguna que otro carcajada, Carlisle dio un par de palmadas y los músicos comenzaron a tocar de nuevo. Poco a poco el ambiente comenzó a parecer mas discernido y mientras unos charlaban, otros bailaban y bebían de sus copas.

-"¿Ha preguntado por mí?" - Un susurro tras mi espalda me erizó todo el vello de mi nuca, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo. - "No te des la vuelta, sólo responde con la cabeza."

No hacía falta que me diera la vuelta para saber que era Edward el que me hablaba, y que quería saber si su padre había preguntado por él. Asentí despacio con la cabeza, con la mirada fija en todo el mundo, rogando por todos los medios que nadie nos viera. Escuché como Edward suspiraba profundamente, permaneciendo todavía detrás de mí. No perdía de vista a Alice, que bailaba con Emmett, ni a Lauren y Tanya que parecían divertirse con un grupo de muchachos. Rosalie permanecía apoyada en una columna, mientras un par de mujeres le hablaban, pero sin prestarles atención. El rey Carlisle seguía sentado en su trono, y junto a él, sentado en otro trono, el duque, y ambos bebían de sus copas y charlaban amistosamente. El hall estaba lo suficientemente lleno de gente como para que nadie se fijara en mí, pero Edward no pasaba desapercibido. Yo estaba apoyada en otra columna, al final del hall, y Edward estaba detrás de esa columna.

-"Bella, quiero pedirte perdón." - volvió a susurrar detrás de la columna, con su aliento chocando contra mi nuca desnuda. Giré la cabeza para poder mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo; tenía el codo apoyado sobre la columna, y la cabeza sobre su puño. Llevaba el cuello de su camisa desabrochado casi hasta el pecho, y aunque no quería, se me fue la vista. Seguí bajando la mirada hasta sus botas, llenas de barro.

-"No se de que me habla, _señor_." - le respondí enfatizando la palabra señor, intentando sonar irritada, sólo para que él supiera como me sentía exactamente. Volví la mirada al frente, fijando la vista en la gente que bailaba, totalmente ajena a la presencia de Edward. Este soltó una risa entre dientes y sentí como agitaba la cabeza, pudiendo imaginarme como sus mechones rebeldes caían por delante de sus ojos.

-"No quiero irme sin saber que me has perdonado por el numerito de esta mañana."

Mi corazón se detuvo por unos instantes en cuanto pronunció las palabras. Me giré completamente hacia él casi en contra de mi voluntad, mirándolo a los ojos; parecía triste y cansado. Tenía unas enorme ojeras moradas y su pelo era una pesadilla. Pero sus ojos verdes seguían brillando con la misma intensidad de la primera vez. Tuve que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para no levantar la mano y acariciar sus mejillas, en un intento por consolar cualquier problema que tuviese. Edward dejó de mirarme y levantó la cabeza, dirigiendo sus ojos al trono real, donde su padre seguía sentado, charlando animadamente con el Duque de Cornualles. La cantarina risa de Alice, muy cerca de mi espalda, hizo que volviera a mirar al frente, esperando que nadie estuviese mirando hacia donde estábamos Edward y yo. Entonces sentí como su mano se deslizaba hasta la mía, haciendo que la abriera y dejando allí un trozo de papel. Miré a mi alrededor aterrorizada y volví a cerrar el puño con fuerza, arrugando el papel. Cuando giré mi cuerpo, Edward ya no estaba allí.

Nerviosa, abrí el papel arrugado, pero no podía comprender lo que había que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas que intentaban salir, y que todavía no sabía leer del todo, aquello no me parecía otra cosa que una enorme nube borrosa de letras perfectamente dibujadas. En ese momento deseé que la fiesta terminara de una vez, para poder subir a mi habitación y pasarme la noche en vela intentando descifrar lo que Edward había escrito. Lo más fácil sería pedirle ayuda a alguien, seguramente Alice estaría encantada de ayudarme, pero en cuanto descubriera que el remitente no era otro que su hermano pequeño, mi expulsión de la corte sería inminente.

Casi dos horas más tarde, después de unas cuantas despedidas oficiales con reverencias incluidas, subimos a la habitación de Alice y comenzamos a desvestirla y cepillarle el pelo, no sin antes despojarla de todas sus joyas, que incluían un montón de piedras preciosas que brillaban como el sol. Una vez que estuvo metida en su cama lista para dormir, Tanya, Lauren y yo nos dirigimos a las nuestras. Estaba agotada, me dolía la espalda de tanta reverencia. Los pies los tenía hinchados por los zapatos nuevos y de estar de pie tantas horas con ellos. Y los ojos me pesaban por el sueño, pero tenía que intentar leer la nota de Edward.

Me quité el vestido, me puse el largo camisón blanco para dormir, y después de soltarme el pelo y cepillarlo minuciosamente para evitar los molestos nudos al día siguiente, encendí una pequeña vela y me tiré en la cama, boca abajo, sujetando la vela con una mano y la nota con la otra.

Cogí aire con fuerza y lo solté lentamente, y me concentré en la primera línea de la nota; una E iba detrás de una B, y después le seguían dos L y finalmente una A. Dije mentalmente la palabra un par de veces antes de pronunciarla en voz alta.

"_Bella"_

Mi nombre. O más bien, el nombre que él me había puesto, y que sólo dejaría que él lo usase. Sonreí mientras observaba la delicadeza con la que había escrito la letra B, decorada con garabatos dibujados con gracia.

La siguiente línea ya parecía más complicada. Tardé media hora en comprenderla, pero después de decirla en voz alta, pude resolverla.

"_Mi madre me necesita en Francia"_

Era la primera noticia que tenía de su madre. Siempre había escuchado que tras una larga y agonizante enfermedad había muerto, dejando al rey Carlisle solo con sus tres hijos pequeños. Seguí leyendo la siguiente línea, y esta vez me costó mucho menos entenderla; parecía que ya le estaba cogiendo el truco a esto de las letras.

"_Estaré fuera casi dos meses, partiré este viernes"_

No pude evitar el nudo que se formó en mi estómago al saber que no lo vería en tanto tiempo. Hoy estábamos a martes, lo que significaba que sólo me quedaban tres días para seguir con mis clases. Fijé la vista en la cuarta línea, sintiéndome casi una experta por la facilidad para leerla a pesar de ser más larga que las anteriores.

"_Siento haberme sobrepasado esta mañana, pero necesito saber algo"_

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar como se sentían sus dedos acariciar mi piel, y me mordí el labio para evitar un gemido. Incluso horas después, seguía sintiéndome excitada por aquel encuentro prohibido. Un cosquilleo comenzó a formarse en mi vientre, y más abajo,y casi se me cae la vela de la mano, así que decidí seguir leyendo y dejar las fantasías para más tarde.

"_Reúnete conmigo esta medianoche junto al roble del jardín trasero. Edward"_

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la ventana con la vela en la mano, sujetándome con la otra la bastilla de mi camisón para no tropezar con el. Observé el cielo y por la posición de la estrella polar, supe que faltaba muy poco para la medianoche. Era una de las pocas cosas que mi padre me había enseñado, y sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando me acordé de él.

Dejé la vela en un pequeño candelabro junto a mi cama y me vestí rápidamente con la ropa que llevaba el día que llegué al castillo, y aprovechando los últimos minutos que tenía antes de reunirme con Edward, volví a desplegar su carta, me senté en la silla junto a la mesa, y cogiendo un poco de papel y una pluma que Edward me había dado para practicar, comencé a copiar su nombre. Al principio mi mano temblaba, pero conseguí finalmente trazar su nombre. Soplé delicadamente sobre el papel para secar la tinta, y doblándolo con cuidado lo guardé debajo de mi corsé, cerca de mi corazón, donde Edward ya se había anclado para siempre.

∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞«∞

Bajé las escaleras interiores en silencio, con los zapatos en la mano para no hacer ruido, sintiendo el frío de la piedra bajo mis pies. Después de asegurarme que no había nadie en la cocina, me colé por la sala donde guardaban la carne en enormes vasijas de barro y abrí usando toda mi fuerza la puerta trasera. Por suerte esa noche no llovía y el silencio que había en el gran jardín era abrumador; podía escuchar los grillos cantando y los árboles mecerse por la suave brisa de verano. Corrí sujetándome la falda hasta la explanada de árboles y anduve todavía descalza el camino de tierra que llevaba al viejo y enorme roble.

-"Sabía que podrías leerlo."

La voz de Edward a mis espaldas me sobresaltó. Me di la vuelta rápidamente para mirarlo. La luz plateada de la luna iluminaba su cara, y pude ver como sonreía ampliamente. Aquello me puso todavía más nerviosa, no sabía de que quería hablarme y sus ojos mirando directamente los míos, hacían que mis piernas temblaran. Agaché la cabeza ligeramente y apreté los zapatos contra mi pecho, en un intento por hacer que mi corazón no se desbocara.

Pero el silencio que antes era abrumador, ahora resultaba incómodo. Durante largos minutos, ambos nos quedamos sin decir nada, tan solo mirando a nuestro alrededor, conscientes de que esto estaba mal, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada. Finalmente, Edward se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-"Mi madre está enferma." - dijo con el tono de voz bajo y agachando la cabeza mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con las manos. De repente, el Edward fuerte y rebelde que había conocido, ya no estaba, y en su lugar había aparecido un Edward triste y vulnerable, preocupado por la salud de su madre como cualquier persona normal y corriente.

-"¿Qué le pasa?"

-"No sabemos. Lleva años así, desde que yo era un crío. Los médicos le recomendaron que se mudara al sur de Francia, que el clima cálido y seco la haría mejorar, y que la humedad de Inglaterra solo haría que sus pulmones empeoraran." - Edward terminó la frase con un hilo de voz, y se sentó sobre un grueso tronco caído todavía con las manos en su cabeza. Después de un breve silencio, siguió hablando. - "Pero no fue así. Los médicos siguen empeñados en que debe permanecer allí, pero sus pulmones siguen fallando. Apenas puede hablar sin fatigarse… No la veo desde entonces, y su ausencia está acabando conmigo."

Levantó la cabeza y gracias a la luz de luna, pude ver como sus ojos eran ahora vidriosos, llenos de lágrimas a punto de salir. Apoyó los codos sobre sus piernas y se quedó mirando a la nada, pensativo. Y yo no sabía que hacer, más que nada porque ¿qué podría hacer? Ojalá tuviera los conocimientos necesarios para poder decirle que su madre se pondría bien. Y ojalá tuviera el valor suficiente para acercarme a él, rodearlo con mis brazos y reconfortarlo de alguna manera, aunque sabía que en estos casos, no había consuelo alguno.

-"No… no sabía nada." - le contesté sinceramente. Edward levantó la cabeza y la agitó, negando mis palabras.

-"Nadie lo sabe. Para el resto del mundo, ella está muerta."

Sus palabras, saliendo a borbotones a través de sus dientes apretados, rompió mi alma en dos. Debía ser terrible saber que todo el mundo cree que tu madre está muerta, y sobre todo, fingir que es así. Di un par de pasos hacia adelante, quedándome a pocos centímetros de Edward.

-"¿Por qué me cuentas esto a mí?" - le pregunté, haciendo que me mirará confuso.

-"¿Porqué?"

-"Sí, ¿por qué? Soy tan solo una simple cortesana, que no conoces de nada. Primero me acoges como tu alumna, sabiendo que corrías el riesgo de un grave castigo si te descubren. Y ahora, me cuentas algo que parece ser un secreto. Necesito saber porqué _yo._"

-"Porque pareces ser la única persona sincera en el mundo hipócrita al que pertenezco. No me hizo falta hablar contigo para saber como eras. Tus ojos me lo dijeron todo."

Me quedé paralizada, porque en ese momento sus largos brazos se estiraron para rodear mi cintura, haciendo que diera los últimos pasos que me quedaban para estar pegada a él. Su cabeza descansó sobre mi estómago, mientras me apretaba con fuerza contra él. En ese momento escuché como comenzaba a sollozar ligeramente, y sus lágrimas mojaban la fina tela de mi vestido. Sin pensármelo, pasé mis delgados brazos por su nuca, acariciando su pelo gentilmente.

Nos mantuvimos así un buen rato, mientras Edward se desahogaba, sin querer que aquel momento terminará jamás. Pero entonces escuchamos el crujir de las ramas del suelo, como si alguien las hubiese pisado, y Edward se separó de mí rápidamente, poniéndose de pie y agarrando el puño de la espalda que llevaba sujeta a su cintura.

-"Quieta, no te muevas." - me indicó mientras se colocaba delante de mí, mirando a su alrededor, escudriñando la oscuridad del jardín, que más que un jardín, era un bosque.

De nuevo, otro crujido resonó en mis oídos, y se escucha detrás de nosotros. Me di la vuelta por instinto y Edward hizo lo mismo, desenvainando la espada que brillaba bajo la luz nocturna.

Una figura emergió de detrás de un árbol, tapada totalmente por una gran capa con capucha.

-"¡Mostraos!" - gritó Edward mientras daba un par de pasos hacia adelante, apuntando con el arma hacia la extraña figura. Pero no se inmutó. Empecé a sentir miedo, podía ser un asesino con la misión de matarnos a los dos, después de que alguien se hubiese chivado de nuestro acuerdo. Edward se acercó hasta la figura con paso decisivo, sin bajar la espada pero en ese momento, la misteriosa figura salió corriendo, a una velocidad casi inhumana. Edward se quedó paralizado, bajando la espada despacio y sin dejar de mirar como esa persona desaparecía de su vista, adentrándose en el bosque.

Furioso, volvió a guardar la espada y se dirigió hacia donde yo estaba, con la mandíbula apretada. Casi podía escuchar como su respiración se entrecortaba por el enfado.

-"Nos ha visto." - dije yo, lo que era estúpido, porque Edward ya se había percatado de sobra. -"¿Qué… qué va a pasar ahora?"

Edward seguía con la mirada fija en el bosque, mientras la aletas de su nariz se abrían y cerraban con cada respiración.

-"Huir." - respondió escuetamente. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de decir. Miró con detenimiento los zapatos que yo seguía llevando en mis manos, apretados contra mi pecho. - "¿Puedes correr?"

Asentí rápidamente con la cabeza, y entonces Edward cogió mi mano y se puso a correr en dirección al establo que había entre el roble y el castillo. Estaba lo suficientemente oculto para que nadie nos viera. Llegué jadeando, sin aliento, al enorme establo, y con delicadeza, Edward abrió la pequeña puerta del recinto donde estaba su caballo. Me ayudó a subir y después subió él sin ningún esfuerzo, casi parecía que volaba. Agarró mis manos e hizo que rodeara su cintura con mis brazos, haciendo que me agarra con fuerza a él.

Y entonces salimos del establo y nos adentramos en el bosque. No pregunté a dónde íbamos, porque aunque sabía que estaba huyendo, lo estaba haciendo con Edward.


	4. Capítulo Cuatro:Una huída

_**De nuevo, !gracias por todas vuestras reviews! Son mi combustible para seguir escribiendo. Tengo que decir que no voy a alargar mucho más esta historia, tengo otras en mente que me gustaría empezar a escribir. Espero que este capítulo os guste, y a partir de ahora, las cosas se pondrán más interesantes. ¡Besos!**_

**_ *Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. El príncipe Edward es sólo mío..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Capítulo Cuatro: **Una huída**

Lo único que podía hacer era huir. Fue lo primero, y lo más cobarde, que se me pasó por la cabeza. Pero, ¿qué otra opción tenía? Alguien nos había visto en actitud poco decorosa en el bosque, en mitad de la noche. Y esa misma persona, había salido corriendo en cuanto lo amenacé con mi espada. Ni siquiera sabía si era hombre o mujer.

Cuanto más nos adentrábamos en el bosque, a lomos de mi caballo, más seguro estaba de que aquella figura desconocida era un enviado de Emmett para vigilar todos mis pasos. No era un secreto en la corte que mi hermano mayor estaba tratando, por todos los medios, limpiar su imagen a mi costa lanzando falsos rumores sobre mis particulares aficiones.

¿Qué motivos tenía? Principalmente un par de ellos: el trono y Rosalie. En ese orden de preferencias. Y eran dos cosas totalmente incompatibles. Sí quería el trono, debía renunciar a Rosalie. Si quería casarse con Rosalie, debía renunciar a su derecho como heredero. ¿Y qué pinto yo en todo esto? Pues que si Emmett renuncia a ser el próximo rey, el siguiente en la línea de sucesión soy yo, ya que mi hermana, por ley, no puede reinar. Y ni Emmett ni el resto del pueblo inglés me quería ahí. Si ellos sólo supieran...

He intentado por todos los medios hacerle entender que no quiero ser rey, que el trono me queda grande. Es una responsabilidad de la que llevo huyendo toda mi vida, tratando de evadirme de mis deberes como el hijo pequeño del rey de Inglaterra tantas veces como podía. Pero eso sólo consiguió aumentar la leyenda negra que tenía sobre mis espaldas. Cuando tenía tan sólo quince años, se empezó a decir por palacio que todas las noches hacía llevar prostitutas a mi habitación, y que nunca les pagaba. Lo que nadie sabía, ni siquiera mi hermano mayor, es que no vi una mujer desnuda hasta que cumplí los diecisiete. Peor fue la vez que escuché como dos de las sirvientas de Alice cuchicheaban sobre mi afición a visitar brujas y druidas por las noches, con la intención de crear un ejército oscuro y así derrocar a mi padre. Ese es el más reciente, y el más cómico, para que negarlo.

-"¿Edward? Necesito descansar un poco." - el ruego de Bella a mi espalda me sacó de mis pensamientos. - "Por favor."

Tiré de las riendas del caballo mientras le ordenaba con la voz que se detuviera. Estábamos ya bastante alejados de las propiedades de la palacio, muy cerca de los acantilados de Dover. Nos detuvimos a orillas del río y después de bajar del caballo, le tendí la mano a Bella para ayudarla a bajar. Todavía llevaba sus zapatos en las manos, y aunque estábamos en verano, por las noches hacia el suficiente frío como para pillar un resfriado.

-"Deberías ponerte los zapatos." - le dije al tiempo que los señalaba con el dedo índice. Ella miró sus pies, moviendo al mismo tiempo sus pequeños dedos y cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, me miró con ceño.

-"Y tú deberías decirme cuál es tu plan." - Ahora era yo el que fruncía el ceño por el tono irritado de su voz. Lo cierto es que le debía una explicación. Llevábamos más de dos horas de trote sin parar ni hablar el uno con el otro. Arqueó una ceja ante el silencio que se formó cuando no supe que contestarle. -"¿Edward?"

-¿Sí?" - pregunté apretando los labios, tratando de formar una sonrisa que de alguna manera la calmara, pero la ira parecía que seguía creciendo en sus grandes ojos castaños.

-"á.. Ya sabes, estamos huyendo, seguramente ya hayan salido a por nosotros, yo no entiendo nada… Lo normal, vaya." - preguntó de manera irónica. Nunca antes la había visto hablando en ese tono, y la verdad es que tuve que reprimir la risa. Me hacía gracia la manera en que arqueaba una ceja mientras levantaba bastante la barbilla para mirarme a los ojos y hablar conmigo.

-"¿Me matarás si te digo que no lo se?" - pregunté utilizando el mismo tono que ella, y levantando la cabeza para imponerle más autoridad.

-"Eso sería magnicidio, y creo que ya tengo un par de delitos encima." - bajó la mirada al suelo, y dejó salir un largo suspiro. - "Pero supongo que podría aporrearte, dejarte inconsciente y huir con tu dinero a otro país". Terminó la frase sonriendo y levantando las cejas. Y sin poder remediarlo más, me eché a reír.

-"Bella, no tengo dinero". - le dije como pude entre carcajadas. Tuve que agarrarme el estómago con los brazos porque me empezaba a doler de tanto reírme. Pero a ella eso pareció no hacerle ni pizca de gracia, porque tan pronto como me puse de cuclillas en el suelo para cesar la risa, me agarró por el pelo y tiró con fuerza hacia arriba. -"¡Eh! ¿Qué puñetas haces?… Duele." - dije al final con cierto tono infantil.

-"¡Para ser un príncipe eres bastante tonto! ¿Me acabas de decir que no tenemos D-I-N-E-R-O? ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a ir a ninguna parte? ¿Y qué comeremos, o beberemos? ¡¿DONDE DORMIREMOS?¡"

-"Eh, más despacio Lady Swan, me acabas de recordar a Alice." - respondí con más calma mientras me frotaba el cuero cabelludo, todavía irritado por el tirón de pelos repentino. Bella se cruzó de brazos mientras se mordía el labio inferior, impaciente por mi respuesta. - "Vale, sí. Tú ganas. Soy tonto."

Puso los ojos en blanco mientras soltaba un gruñido de desesperación. Me senté sobre una gran piedra que había a la orilla del río y mientras ella daba vueltas, pensativa, sobre si misma, me tomé unos minutos para observarla; los rayos de luz de luna que se reflejaban sobre el agua del río, rebotaban y le daban en la cara, aumentando su palidez. El pelo le caía como una cascada de ondas sobre la espalda, pareciendo mucho más oscuro que de día, casi era negro, y acentuaba sus cejas también oscuras y sus brillantes ojos marrones. Se mordió repetidas veces el labio inferior mientras encaraba el río con la mirada perdida. El rocío de la noche comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, y sus pies enseguida se llenaron de pequeñas gotas de agua.

¿Dónde está el pintor de la corte cuando se le necesita? Tenía ante mis ojos una auténtica obra de arte.

Después de unos largos minutos, se giró para mirarme y se acercó a mi con decisión, todavía con esa arruga en la frente que me hacía sentir bastante intimidado.

-"He pensado algo." - me dijo mientras se arrodillaba sobre la hierba.

-"¿Y bien?"

-"Estamos huyendo de palacio porque alguien nos ha visto juntos…" - comenzó a decir algo indecisa, con tono calmado. Apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas y asentí con la cabeza. - "… y no podemos volver porque a ti te desterrarían y a mí me cortarían la cabeza…" - Sentí como un escalofrío sacudía mi cuerpo ante esa posibilidad. Hice una mueca de dolor pero asentí con la cabeza. Ella siguió hablando cautelosamente. - "… y para más inri no tenemos ni una sola moneda de oro…"

-"Así es. No soy un experto en huidas repentinas, tienes que perdonarme."

-"… así que la conclusión que he sacado de todo esto, es que vayamos hasta Francia. Tu madre podría acogernos." - siguió diciendo, ignorándome por completo.

Me sobresalté en cuanto nombró a mi madre. No había pensando en ella. No en ese modo, claro está. No quería que se involucrara con esto, ya bastante tenía ella con su enfermedad. Eso podría ser un tema de estado, acoger en su casa a un par de fugitivos. Le podría costar hasta la vida.

-"No. Ni de broma, Bella." - le contesté rápidamente, poniéndome de pie enseguida y digiriéndome hacia mi caballo. Ella resopló y me siguió. Me agarró del brazo, haciendo que me girara hacia ella de nuevo.

-"¿Por qué no?"

-"Porque no pienso meter a mi madre en este embrollo. ¿Sabes que podría pasar si alguien se entera de que estoy, de que_ estamos_, allí?" - le contesté casi gritando, mientras la arruga de su frente desaparecía para dar paso a una expresión de casi tristeza. Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia sus pies. - "Tú misma lo has dicho antes; a ti te decapitarían por desobediencia de tareas reales. A mi madre, la encerrarán para siempre en quién sabe dónde, ajena a todo. Y a mí…" - hice una pause para coger aire y tragar saliva con fuerza. - "… a mí me llevarían de vuelta a palacio, y no quiero volver allí."

Bella se quedó muda por un momento mientras me observaba con detenimiento. Bajé la cabeza, sintiendo como la ira hacía que mi sangre fluyera con más fuerza, podía escucharla resonar en mis oídos, y sentía como las venas de mis sienes latían apresuradamente.

-"¿Qué te pasará si vuelves?" - me preguntó Bella mientras daba un paso hacia adelante y me miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos y con gesto de preocupación.

-"Que seré nombrado heredero al trono."

La expresión en la cara de Bella se heló al escuchar mis palabras. Sí, a mi me pasaba lo mismo cada vez que lo pensaba.

La agarré con delicadeza por el codo y nos dirigí de nuevo a la roca para sentarnos. Lo cierto es que, ya que la había involucrado en todo esto, lo normal era que le explicara todo.

-"… y por eso, si Emmett decide finalmente casarse con Rosalie Hale, mi padre no tiene más remedio que hacerlo abdicar en mí."

-"Y por eso no quieres volver, porque sabes que Emmett elegirá a Rosalie…" - respondió Bella con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-"No sirvo para regir un país, no tengo ni la fortaleza de mi hermano ni la paciencia y sabiduría de mi padre. No quiero tener que vivir toda mi vida postrado en un trono mientras un grupo de desconocidos me hacen reverencias y conspiran a mis espaldas."

-"Suena peor de lo que parece…"

-"Ni siquiera podría casarme con quien yo quisiera. Hasta mi matrimonio sería un tema de estado." - respondí con una sonrisa tristona, mientras seguía arrancando hierbajos y los lanzaba al río. Bella apartó su mano de encima de su regazo y la colocó sobre mi brazo, acariciando dulcemente de arriba abajo. Sentí como el vello se me ponía de punta ante su tacto y giré la cabeza para mirarla.

-"No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. Yo estaré a tu lado." - me contestó, dedicándome una dulce sonrisa que hizo que yo sonriera casi sin quererlo. Mantuve mi mirada en sus ojos durante unos breves segundos, y coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza mientras apretaba los labios, sabiendo que era muy difícil que todo saliera bien. -"Vamos a tener que trazar un plan, Edward."

-"Supongo que lo único que podemos hacer es empezar una vida anónima en Francia."

-"¿A qué te refieres con _anónima_?."

-"Ya no podemos ser Edward Masen e Isabella Swan. Tendremos que cambiarnos los apellidos, buscarnos una profesión y… bueno…." - me detuve en cuanto esa idea cabalgó sobre mi mente. De hecho, me daba un poco de reparo proponerle algo así, pero no había más remedio si no queríamos ser descubiertos.

-"…¿Y…?"

-"Lo mejor es que finjamos que estamos casados." - le contesté intentando no mirarla a la cara. Incluso en la densa oscuridad de la noche, pude ver como su cara se enrojecía hasta casi volverse roja como la sangre. Agachó la cabeza y la esquina de sus labios se elevó para formar una sonrisa torcida.

De repente la tensión sexual se había vuelto insoportable…

Le di un par de palmadas en la mano que todavía tenía sobre mi brazo y volvió en sí. Nos miramos por unos segundos a los ojos y suspiramos a la vez, lo que hizo que se sonrojara de nuevo. Y yo dejé escapar una risa estúpida. Parecíamos dos adolescentes de las historias de los juglares; ridículos.

-"Debemos buscarnos un apellido." - le dije mientras sentía que el hambre me invadía, para evitar que Bella escuchara el incómodo rugir de mis tripas.

-"¿Qué te parece Collingwood?" - preguntó ella elevando la cabeza.

-"Muy largo."

-"¿Smith?"

-"Muy común."

-"¿Mullis?"

-"¿Me tomas el pelo? ¿Mullis? ¿En serio?" - le pregunté arqueando una ceja y soltando una larga carcajada. Bella también se rió, y siguió pensando en apellidos. Yo ya estaba bastante ocupado pensando como iba a ganarme la vida a

partir de ahora, y en como hacer que nadie nos descubriera.

-"¿Prothero?"

-"Bella, empiezo a pensar que te estás riendo de mí."

-"¡Está bien! Está bien…." - dijo evitando reírse y levantando las manos en al aire a modo de inocencia. Después de un largo suspiro, miró al cielo y siguió hablando. -"¿Qué te parece Cullen, _majestad_?

-"¿Cullen?" - repetí sus palabras mientras fruncía el ceño. Lo repetí mentalmente una y otra vez. - "Cullen… Edward Cullen…. Bella Cullen… Señor y Señora Cullen…" - bajé la mirada para observar a Bella, que esperaba impaciente mi decisión final. Sonreí y ella sonrió triunfadora, sabiendo que había vuelto a ganar.

-"Entonces seremos los Cullen, y venimos de Canterbury. Es una ciudad bastante grande, nadie se tomará la molestia de preguntar allí por nosotros…" - contestó muy resuelta. Yo sólo podía sonreír mientras observaba su entusiasmo. - "¿En qué trabajarás?"

-"Ehmmmmm…. No he pensado todavía en eso." - le contesté confuso.

-"Pero, ¿sabrás hacer algo, no? ¿O es que los príncipes no hacéis… nada?"

-"Se leer y escribir. Puedo redactar y acuñar títulos nobiliarios sin consigo lacre, tinta y papel."

-"¿No sabes hacer nada más… simple? Quiero decir, eso está muy bien, pero wow… salta un poco a la vista que no eres un plebeyo."

La tensión sexual iba en ascenso. No sabía porqué, pero cada vez que se metía en su papel de mandona y sabelotodo, me excitaba de sobremanera. Sólo quería chocar mis labios contra su boca para hacerla callar.

-"Supongo que podría trabajar en la construcción. Aunque no lo parezca, estoy bastante fuerte." - le dije llevando su mano hasta mi bíceps y haciendo fuerza con él. Bella enseguida volvió a su estado habitual de sonrojarse hasta el extremo y me mordí el labio para evitar echarme a reír.

-"Ehm, sí. Vale. Lo pillo, Edward." - dijo separando su mano para abanicarse la cara. - "Bien, entonces serás constructor. Yo puedo montar un pequeño taller de costura."

-"Uhm… las mujeres no trabajan, Bella." - respondí, iluso de mí. Bella abrió los ojos ampliamente y me miró como si acabase de soltar la blasfemia más grande sobre la Tierra.

-"Cierto, solo traemos niños al mundo y os damos de comer." - respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco. -"Empiezo a pensar que tu vida en palacio te ha dejado un poco tocado del ala."

Seguimos hablando y discutiendo detalles sobre nuestra nueva vida anónima, o debería decir que ella afirmaba, yo opinaba, y ella sentenciaba. Y cada vez que le llevaba la contraria y se mordía el labio para reprimir sabe dios que clase de insultos e improperios, sentía como algo se removía en mi interior, algo que me gritaba para que le arrancara el vestido y la hiciera mía allí mismo.

Pero no fue necesario arrancarle nada con mis propias manos.

Porque mis pies se encargaron de ello.

Tan pronto como se puso de pie, y efusivamente se encaminó hacia mi caballo, la tela de su falda, que yo tenía enganchada bajo mi pie, se desgarró por completo, y se llevó consigo parte del corsé. Ninguno de los se había dado cuenta de que mi pie estaba pisando la tela, y tampoco nos percatamos de lo sucedido durante milésimas de segundo que parecieron horas.

No estaba desnuda, pero la tela rota dejaba al aire gran parte de su torso y sus piernas por completo. Me levanté lentamente mientras era incapaz de apartar la vista de su cuerpo, bañado por la luz de la luna. Su pecho subía y bajar con pesadez debió a su respiración acelerada, pero no se inmutó por taparse. Sus ojos también estaban clavados en mí. Con pasos lentos llegué hasta ella y levanté un brazo para acariciar sus hombros son el reverso de mis dedos.

Sentí como se le ponía la piel de gallina, y cerró los ojos cuando con la otra mano acaricié su mejilla colorada. Me acerqué más a ella y me incliné hacia abajo, levantando su barbilla, y puse mis labios sobre su frente con delicadeza. Seguí bajando con mis labios por sus sienes, párpados, nariz y finalmente sobre sus labios. Me separé ligeramente para ver su reacción, no soportaría un rechazo por su parte, o que huyera, dejándome solo en la estacada. Pero a pesar de que seguía con los ojos cerrados, sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, y volví a repetir el mismo proceso; frente, sienes, párpados, nariz y labios. Esta vez separé un poco los labios, obligándola a que ella hiciese lo mismo. Capturé su labio superior con los míos y succioné despacio. Aquel primer tacto me impulsó a apretarme más a ella, sujetando su cintura contra mi cuerpo. Sus pequeñas manos agarraron mi pelo, evitando que pudiera separarme lo más mínimo de ella. Aquello me animó a profundizar más, y abrí más la boca, tanteando sus labios con la punta de mi lengua. Y cuando la suya rozó la mía, supe que sería incapaz de parar. Nunca.

La agarré por las caderas y la subí, mientras ella rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus piernas, y a tientas conseguí llegar hasta el tronco de un árbol, haciendo que su espalda chocará casi de manera dolorosa contra el. No hubo queja, así que comencé a desabrocharme la camisola rápidamente, haciendo que algunos botones salieran volando. Sin separar nuestras bocas, Bella acarició mi torso con timidez, y poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas, la guié hasta la hebilla de mi cinturón.

El mundo había dejado de existir. Ya no podía escuchar el sonido del agua en el río, ni el murmullo de las ramas de los árboles meciéndose por el viento. Tan sólo el sonido en mis oídos de la sangre fluyendo con furia, y la respiración entrecortada de Bella. Apreté mi pelvis contra la suya, intentando liberar así algo de la tensión que se estaba formando en esa zona, y que comenzaba a resultar insoportable. Ella respondió con un leve gemido, pero imitó mi movimiento, haciendo una deliciosa fricción.

Sin embargo, cuando mi mano subía por su muslo, el carraspeo de una garganta a escasos metros de nosotros me sobresaltó. Me separé rápidamente de Bella y me coloqué delante de ella, sujetando con una mano su cintura, en un intento por protegerla.

Estreché la mirada para intentar adivinar quién era aquella persona. Y en cuanto lo hice, dejé salir todo el aire de mis pulmones, sintiéndome aliviado.

-"Jasper…" - dije soltando a Bella y caminando hacia él. Jasper abrió sus brazos y nos fundimos en un gran abrazo. Jamás había estado tanto contento de verlo. Mi confesor, mi protector, mi mejor amigo.

-"Vengo a avisarte, Edward. Te has metido en un buen lío." - respondió una vez liberado de mi abrazo. Miró por encima de mi hombro e hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza. -"Lady Swan."

Bella se acercó tímidamente hasta nosotros y se colocó a mi lado, deslizando su mano por mi brazo hasta alcanzar mi mano. No pude evitar entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos, algo temblorosos, bajo la curiosa mirada de Jasper.

-"Escucha Jazz, Bella y yo estamos pensand-" - comencé a decir mientras acariciaba los dedos de Bella con mi pulgar, pero Jasper levantó la cabeza para mirarme fijamente.

-"Edward, tu padre está furioso. Tu hermano Emmett va diciendo por ahí que esta mañana le has presentado tu renuncia. Dime que no es verdad…" - contestó haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-"Es verdad…" - le contesté agachando la cabeza y apretando con más fuerza la mano de Bella. Jasper soltó un gran suspiro y sacudió la cabeza.

-"¿Es por ella?"

Se hizo el silencio ante su pregunta. ¿Qué podía responder a eso? Llevaba desde que era un crío pensando en Bella, y desde el día en que la vi, supe que pondría todo mi empeño en estar con ella. Esa misma mañana había ido a hablar con mi padre, estaba decidido a decirle la verdad, y sabiendo que era un hombre comprensible, pensé que estaba todo hecho. Sabía de sobra que mi padre se inclinaba más por Emmett que por mí, pero al parecer, me equivocaba; mi padre enfureció en cuanto le dije que quería que Bella fuese mi esposa. Se negó a darme su aprobación, y para más señas, también me indicó que Emmett iba a casarse con Rosalie, lo que significaba que yo sería el rey. Aquello me sacó de mis casillas, y después de un largo rato discutiendo, salí de allí corriendo, dejando a mi padre con el mayor enfado de toda su vida. Podía escuchar como gritaba a mis espaldas, preguntando al aire que había hecho él para que sus dos hijos lo decepcionaran de esa manera.

Esa misma tarde entré en palacio a hurtadillas, evitando encontrarme con ninguno de los ayudantes de mi padre. Por suerte, Jasper me encontró primero, y me contó que mi padre había decidido expulsar a Bella de la corte en cuanto saliera el sol a la mañana siguiente. Aquello era más de lo que podía soportar; no volver a ver a Bella era el peor de los castigos. Tenía que hablar con ella, así que le escribí una carta con una excusa para encontrarme con ella a medianoche y poder avisarla, dejarle un caballo y hacer que huyera lejos, a algún sitio donde yo pudiera ir a verla después. Con lo que no contaba es con que alguien nos hubiese seguido.

-"Sí, es por ella." - respondí a Jasper después de un largo silencio. Sentí como Bella se sobresaltaba, quedándose totalmente inmóvil por mis palabras. Seguí acariciando su mano con mi pulgar para tranquilizarla mientras seguía hablando con Jasper. - "Jazz, alguien nos vio. No se quién era, pero alguien nos vio cuando hablábamos y después huyó en dirección a palacio."

-"Lo se…" - dijo Jasper con un hijo de voz. - "Era Alice."

-"¡¿Qué?¡ Cómo…" - apenas fui capaz de elaborar una pregunta coherente. Mi corazón subió hasta mi boca en cuanto escuché el nombre de mi hermana. Bella seguía estática a mi lado, con la mirada perdida.

-"Tu padre le ordenó que te buscara. De alguna manera se imaginaba que harías alguna locura, así que le pidió a tu hermana que hiciera todo lo posible para encontrarte y traerte de vuelta. Pero… ya conoces a Alice." - hizo una pausa mientras una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Yo sabía de sobra que Jasper y Alice llevaban años de romance furtivo, con la suerte de que ella podía enamorarse de quien quisiera. - "Os escuchó hablar, y decidió que no iba a ser la culpable de romper ninguna relación. Volvió corriendo y vino a mi habitación para decírmelo; el amor debe prevalecer por encima de todo, me dijo." - terminó de hablar todavía sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"¿Me estás diciendo que casi le clavo una espada a mi hermana?" - Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada, y Bella se tapó la boca con su mano libre para evitar soltar otra.

-"Alice me ha pedido que te ayude.-" Jasper se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su caballo. Recogió una gran cesta de su lomo y volvió hasta nosotros, dejando la cesta en el suelo. - "Aquí tenéis comida, agua y algo de ropa de abrigo para ti y Bella. ¿Habéis pensado a dónde ir?"

-"Francia." - respondí escuetamente mientras inspeccionaba el contenido de la cesta.

-"Había pensado que lo mejor será mudarnos de pueblo cada poco tiempo." - dijo Bella por primera vez. Levanté la cabeza para mirarla desde el suelo y sonreí. Ella hizo lo mismo y Jasper asintió.

-"Tengo un buen amigo que vive en la Bretaña. Se llama Jacob Black. Decidle que vais de mi parte, os acogerá sin problemas."

El sol comenzaba a salir de nuevo, y supe que era hora de partir por fin. Recogí la cesta y caminamos hacia mi caballo. Ayudé a subir a Bella, y después de subir yo, Jasper me entregó la cesta, que colocamos entre Bella y yo, para evitar que se cayera.

-"Jazz, jamás podré agradecerte esto." - le dije antes de despedirnos. Jasper se limitó a sonreír y asintió lentamente.

-"Me contentaré con volver a verte alguna vez."

-"Dale un gran abrazo a mi hermana, dile que la echaré de menos."

-"Lo haré. Cuidaos. Los dos."

Clavé las espuelas de mis botas en el caballo y comenzamos el camino hasta el puerto más cercano. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Nuestra nueva vida juntos acababa de comenzar; Bella y Edward Cullen.


End file.
